Conventional brushes comprise a handle part, which is usually formed from one piece and leads to a shaft part or other bristle holding part, and in which the bristles are anchored. In such brushes, there are generally few problems when connecting bristle holder and handle part with one another.
The service life of the brush is typically determined by its bristles and their condition. Thus, when the bristles no longer have the desired condition, it is necessary to replace the entire brush.
US patent 2005051187A discloses a brush having a replaceable bristle set. The bristle set is held in place in the brush by a frame. While this may guarantee the bristle set to be situated securely, it is necessary to handle three parts when replacing parts.
British patent GB 330,573 discloses an elaborate brush having a replaceable bristle set. The bristle set is held in place at the edges. Because significant forces are at work during brushing, particularly when brushing long hair, it is possible that this mounting is not stable enough to securely hold the bristle set.
German published patent application DE 26 51 730 discloses a hot air device having a replaceable brush insert. The insert is shaped like a calotte of elastic material, for example, rubber. The calotte can be connected to the hot air part by means of rubber studs. In the eyes of many consumers, this solution does not appear to securely connect both parts to form one unit.
Potential manufacturing defects or ridges on the replaceable rubber part, most often in a cheaply produced “disposable” part, remain visible.
It is especially those brushes having an additional use, for example in the form of hot air or also an ion source, that are generally expensive. It is therefore desirable to be able to switch the bristle part, but to continue using the rest of the brush. Even after switching parts, the bristles are to remain firmly held in the brush. Differences in the parts, potentially caused by manufacturing tolerances, should therefore also not play a significant role.
The present invention aims to avoid the disadvantages described in the prior art. To that end, a bristle holder and a brush are to be provided, which can be connected with one another in a stable manner and which can nonetheless be easily switched. When connected, both parts are to form an aesthetically pleasing whole.